


arson.

by mellifluouswoole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arson, Babysitting, Drabble, Fluff, George and Minx babysit Tommy and Tubbo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouswoole/pseuds/mellifluouswoole
Summary: tommy and tubbo end up having to be babysat because they set a forest on fire.george and minx are the only ones who are not busy. so they babysit two children for a day.
Relationships: Georgenotfound & JustaMinx, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 398





	arson.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluff one shot as a warm-up.

fire, flames colored in red and yellow lit up the night sky, daring any soul brave enough to walk through the forest, daring any soldier of any smp to touch the flame without pain. embers engulfed the wood that was once beautiful, once was docile, now aggressively fighting back. flames was all that filled the sky, smoke filling the air. despite this malicious description, there was none of the sort. it wasn't murder, or arson- just the likely fires to keep warm while camping. a campfire. and next to the two were two small boys, tommy and tubbo. 

george and minx were simply enjoying their time- minx was just added to the dreamsmp after the love or host event. despite the bit that minx and george put on, they were good friends- and the long awaited minx joined the server. 

"JustaMinx joined the game"

popped up in the chat. tubbo, excited that the new member was here, typed "o/! hi!" while tommy typed "why the fuck is she here?" george was already at spawn, so he saw minx right away. george waved at her, 

"oi, george? why can't i break shit?" minx asked, her irish accent as familiar as day. minx was punching the grass, as george shook his head, as he laughed at her anger. minx glared at the brunette, putting her hands on her hips, awaiting an answer.

"spawn protection. you need to parkour out of here." george said, sitting on the spawn protection wall. minx, who didn't even know how to parkour, was fucking furious. 

"oi! you twink, how the fuck do you expect me to parkour when i didn't fucking know how to make sticks?" minx asked, as george giggled at his friend's frustration. "stop laughing at me you prick and help me up!"

george grabbed her hand and pulled her up, of course, george being weak and having arms like fucking noodles, couldn't pull her up by herself. "you're heavy, minx!"

"you callin' me fat, george?" minx asked, pretending to have her feelings hurt. minx pulled herself out, before sighing. she was so hungry.

"no! no i didn't mean to!" george said, profusely. they heard footsteps, as they saw karl come through from the trees, along with two very familiar faces. two children.

"hi george, hi minx, welcome to the server, i hate to put a burden on you right as your join but like- could you watch these two for a little bit?" karl pointed to tubbo and tommy. tubbo stood 5"3, much shorter than tommy who was about 6"0. tommy had bandages just about everywhere on his body, tubbo having a single bandaid from what looked like a burn mark. tubbo and tommy both wore l'manberg uniforms.

"why the fuck are these two wearing such pretentious coats?" minx asked, her head tiliting to the side and laying her shoulder on george's head. minx was 5"9, and george was only a few inches shorter but whatever. "are they tryin' to impress someone? they wouldn't impress a fuckin' oompa loompa!"

"it's a l'manberg uniform, you cunt!" tommy yelled, his raspy and loud voice contrasting tubbo's much quieter, not soft per-se but much more easy on the ears.

"l'manberg? the fuck is that? some strip club or something?" she asked george, as tubbo answered.

"it's our town! or.. smp? im not sure what to call it. a nation!" tubbo said, his expression was full of excitement and energy. minx already liked tubbo more.

"why do we need to babysit these two, karl? they're sixteen!" george asked, as karl put his fingers on his temple.

karl was almost embarassed to say this. "dream said that because these two burned down... a forest-" karl said the last part much quieter. "they need to be babysat for the next week. can't leave anyone's sight for a while."

"it ain't babysitting! it's called having an escort, karl!" tommy yelled at karl, before pouting.

"isn't an escort a prostitute?" tubbo asked, as minx started to burst out into laughter.

"what the fuck? BAHAHA!" minx started to say, her wheezes making her face scrunch up and it got hard to breathe.

"please watch them, it'll only be for today! i promise!" karl begged, his hands in the prayer sign.

"fine." george said as minx said no.

"i don't wanna watch kids!" minx justified.

tommy chimed in saying "im not a kid!"

"shut up, tomathy." george replied, before sighing. "we could help karl out for a bit."

"fine, only if i get a second date, george."

"fine."

as the group of four started to walk over to tommy's house, minx let out a long sigh. "what do kids like to do these days?"

"women." tommy said, as george elbowed tommy, minx laughing.

"we do arson!" tubbo said, as he was shot a glare by tommy. "im being honest!"

"we aren't burning anything today, tubbo." george said, before heading over to the front grass. tubbo plopped down, before playing with one of the bees who happened to wander over to the lawn. tommy sat down next to tubbo, before laying down in the clouds.

"well what are we going to be doing, george? we can't start wars, we can't do arson, we can't murder someone. there's nothing to do!" tommy sighed, as tubbo laid down next to tommy.

"yeah! i love murder!" tommy said, as he looked over to tubbo and sighed.

"what about camping? kids do camp right?" minx asked, "like boot camp. i'll step on the children while they are asleep." she joked, as george sat down in the grass.

"i don't know what kids do- besides start a drug cartel or murder or start war or-" george sighed. "and we aren't stepping on kids today, what about an actual camping trip? we put away all the things we have now and just go far away and camp."

"that sounds fun!" tubbo exclaimed, as tommy sighed.

"that sounds boring as fuck."

"no one asked, tomathy." george said, before opening his ender chest and putting his stuff away. minx- who had no belongs, just laughed at everyone's stupidity.

"fine, uh- george-athy." tommy said, angrily.

"that makes no sense." george replied, monotone and snarky.

"yeah, that's because we make dollars!" tubbo replied, giggling. "get it- because- because 'cents' and 'sense'!"

"shut up, tubbo." george and tommy said at the same time.

minx, however, said "well i thought it was funny."

"see! i am funny, tommy!" 

"whatever you say."

as the group started to walk north, past all the buildings or houses, minx and george were ahead of the "arson duo" as they nicknamed themself. they were talking about whatever, as tommy and tubbo plotted murder. literally.

"so, tubbo, we could kill george and minx and then we wouldn't be babysat."

"how are we gonna murder someone, tommy?"

"knives!" tommy whispered-yelled.

"i sure love knives!"

as the group decided on a campsite, they sat down dividing jobs up.

"ill chop wood, minx'll do the food, tubbo will go with minx, and tommy will come with me and mine." george said, taking lead right away.

"whatever you say, george-athy."

**Author's Note:**

> if people like this enough maybe a part 2???


End file.
